MBC: Skydiving!
by Skychild101
Summary: THE SEQUEL! The science teacher decided to take the class on a little trip. But an alien wants to crash them. Will they be in one piece? Find out! T for violence and ... minor language ;p
1. Good news!

Author's Note: Hey ho! Welcome to a new MBC story! Yeah, I simply lost interest in the other one. So here it is! Oh wait, shout outs to the previous story, thanks to masterminor for reviewing. Well all I got to say is I hope I you will enjoy this one than the other one. Without further ado, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *Sniff* Disclaimer: Yeah that's right you don't especially not Danny. Me: *wails* Disclaimer: Hmm… maybe I shouldn't have said that… yeah, she likes him…

Chapter1: Good news!

The weather was beautiful; the rays from the sun were bright, warming up the place while there was not a single cloud was visible, showing the clear blue sky with few birds, flying. A voice was heard and it sounded like as if it was shouting. On the other hand, two figures were sitting at a tree, enjoying the shade.

"And here comes Danny…" Sam said, seeing Danny on his skateboard going towards them. Sam was the newest member of the MBC.

"Hi Danny!" Cathy waved at him who waved back.

"Hey there's Chris!" Sam pointed it out while she saw him carrying books but then had a worried look. "Oh no…"

"Huh?" Cathy quizzed then saw that Chris and Danny were coming… until-

The girls winced at the impact, hearing the books falling to the ground and also hearing the boys groan in pain.

"Oww… thanks a ton Danny!" Chris glared at his best friend.

"Sorry buddy…" Danny helped him and he was about to hand the books to him but then stopped, after reading the tittle.

"The Advanced Technology?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm… science, science… oh look even more science!" He said, after rummaging through them. "Man don't you ever read anything else besides science?"

"Well to me, science is interesting just not when Mr. Fusster is teaching and I want to know more about how technology got more advanced! Thomas Edison was the first one to invent the light bulb and also the camera!" Chris started, earning a raised eyebrow from Danny.

"Yeah I don't speak gibberish." Danny responded. The bell rang, indicating for the students to go to their classes.

-Science Class-

"Who's ready for science?" Chris asked, beaming.

"Yay, we get to bore ourselves to death with science. Won't that be fun?" Danny answered, dully while at the same time, sarcastic.

"I have news for you class. In three days, we will be going on a field trip." Mr. Fusster announced, earning Danny's attention. "I will hand out the forms and the forms must be handed in tomorrow. The field trip is skydiving."

The class cheered.

"Alright skydiving!" Danny cheered.

Author's Note: Well there you have it! Skydiving! That should be interesting *grins* hope you enjoyed it. Next time: To the trip! Erm, I hope I got my facts right about Thomas Edison, yup searched it to make sure I was right.


	2. To the trip!

Author's Note: Alright, welcome to chapter 2 of MBC! Hope you enjoyed chapter one though it wasn't much except hearing Danny's sarcastic comments.

Disclaimer: Must we go through this? Disclaimer: Yes. Me: *glares*

Chapter 2: To the trip!

"Hey mom! I'm going on a field trip! And it's skydiving!" Danny announced, happily.

"Oh that's marvelous! Skydiving is truly an amazing experience!" Mom told him.

"You tried skydiving?" Danny asked, taking a chair to sit and his forearms were on the top part.

"Yes; I love it when the air is in your face. The way you go down… I'm sure you will love it."

"Also don't get yourself killed." Mike, his older brother advised him.

"Mike!" Mom scolded him.

"I'm only saying." He responded, seeing Danny's glare. Mom then signed the form. Sure Skydiving is a fun sport but there is danger to it.

"Hmm… looks like you will compete." Mom said, giving it back to Danny who took it.

"Really now? Cool." Danny said. "Oh yeah thanks."

"Don't let the air blow you away." Mike joked but a glare came from both Mom and Danny.

"Don't make me to shut your mouth!" Danny warned.

"Oh make me!" Mike mocked. Well he got wish because Danny tackled him to the ground.

"Boys, boys!" Mom rushed towards them after seeing Mike on top of Danny who was struggling to get him off.

"Ow! Don't yank my arm!" Danny yelled, kicking his legs.

"Dude I'm not yanking your arm. You're just weak."

"Well you're suffocating me!" Mom grabbed Mike, revealing Danny who was gasping for breaths. "Man what cologne did you put? Eau de Stink?"

"Haha very funny." Mike replied sarcastically but then leaned back. "Uh…"

"Hmm… that is a nice cologne. What kind is it?" Mom asked after smelling him. Danny's jaw dropped.

"You actually like it?" Danny asked, stunned.

"It's that new one… erm, something lake or ocean." Mike answered.

"Waitt… isn't that one _mine cologne you stole!" _Danny asked.

"Oh it is?" Mike questioned.

"That _was mine!_ And it's called NightLake!" Danny exclaimed. "And I don't remember giving you permission! What did you even use it for!"

"Meh only to small nice so my girlfriend and I can kiss." Danny's jaw dropped.

"Y-you what?"

"Oh that reminds me, I need to use it again."

"No wonder the bottle is half empty! How much did you even put!"

"Oh you know… erm… couple of sprays." He answered.

"WHHHAAAAATTTT!" Danny screeched.

-Finally, the day arrived-

"Finally the day arrived!" Danny exclaimed happily.

"You're excited." Sam said.

"Well no duh! This is only a once in a lifetime! This rarely happens!" Danny responded.

"But what's Skydiving?" Cathy asked. "Is it where you dive into the sky?"

The three sweat-dropped.

"We'll just show you." Sam responded.

"That also reminds me: there will be a competition. The winner gets prizes." Chris recalled.

"How do you know about that?" Danny asked.

"I read." Chris answered simply, causing Danny to think.

"Hmm… my mom might've mentioned that."

At the same time, Danny and Sam faced each other.

"You're so on!" They both exclaimed.

"You would think that they would get over their little competitive side but no." Chris mumbled.

"Please, we all know who the real winner is and that is me." An annoying voice announced. They turned to see Mark.

"No it's like me!" Wendy stated proudly.

"Oh yeah?" Mark challenged.

"Yeah!" Wendy shot back.

"Ladies… and twerps (Mark scowled) the only real winner is me! And you shall have my autograph when I'm done competing against you." Danny proclaimed.

"OH!" Cathy squealed in excitement, eyes lighting up with delight. "You should all compete against each other!"

"You're on!" They all shouted.

"You just made it worse Cathy." Chris sighed.

-Skydiving Station-

The Station was huge with many sky ships here and there, people walking everywhere, trying to get things straight.

"Hello fellow skydivers!" A friendly voice greeted them. "I will be your supervisor and you will follow my rules. Any rule breaking can grant you to be off the trip. Now then, pick a ship and no more than four. Also pick a name for your team. You shall be sorted into your groups." So she listed them.

Unfortunately for Sam, she got stuck with Wendy but at least Cathy is on her team along with Mitch. For Danny's team, Cassy, Roger (whom Danny hates him as well) and June. On Chris's team was Mark, Paul and Kaitlin.

"Oooh! How about this one?" Cathy squealed, running towards a pink ship.

"Erm… it's too pink." Sam said.

"Like this one?" Wendy said, posing to a purple with stars ship.

"Noo…"

"Hmph."

Sam then scanned the ships until she got one. "That one!"

The girls stared at it before agreeing it.

"Mrs. Supervisor!" Wendy called out. "We got like a ship and name."

"You do?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Well duh!"

"What's your team name?" The women quizzed.

"Gold 24K!"

"For once, I actually like something that you picked." Sam commented.

"About this one?" Roger pointed to a black ship with red flames.

"Emo." Danny replied; Roger glared.

"That's one cute!" June shined with glee. It was a pale pink with clouds and rainbows.

"Somebody had too much time on their hands." Roger commented.

"So it's a yes?" June asked.

"Uhh… noo… besides, it's lame." Danny remarked before earning a slap from June who had an angered face. "Oww…" He rubbed his red cheek. Roger snickered.

"I'm only saying since girls have sometimes no taste." Danny commented and that had earned him another slap from Cassy who also shot him a death glare. "Hmm… maybe I shouldn't have said that." He wondered.

"This one is awesome!" Cassy exclaimed. The boys looked horrified since it was also pink but a bright pink with girly girl stuff on the ship.

"Anyways…" Danny sighed until he spotted a perfect one.

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed.

"Woah awesome!" June commented, amazed.

"You actually like it?" Cassy said with disgust.

"Dude that's a badass one!" Roger stated.

"Team name?" The women questioned. Danny was about to answer until June butted in.

"Hula girls!"

"I don't know if you know this but some of us aren't girls!" Danny exclaimed.

"Whatever." Cassy said, flipping her hair. "Boys can be so chauvinists."

"Daredevils!"

Chris sighed frustratingly. So far they had passed six ships and none of them were good enough. Right now, three of his members were currently arguing.

"I say the one with the unique design!" Mark retorted as the others disagreed.

"No offence but that looked like a demented one!" Paul said back. "I say the one with the Phoenix!"

"Eww no! That's not even unique! I choose the one with the black and yellow!" Kaitlin shot back.

"Guys just shut up!" Chris yelled, gathering their attention. "I don't care which ship so just pick one already!"

"You mean like that one over there?" Kaitlin pointed to a ship.

"That's actually not a bad ship." Mark stated.

"Finally!" Chris responded. The women walked towards them and they told which ship.

"Name?" She asked.

"Comets!"

"Alright; please get into the ship and meet with the others."

Author's Note: Well that was a fun one! Hope you enjoyed the ship names! Heh heh, poor Danny got slapped twice. *Shakes head*. Yeah, I know you're supposed to have a pilot for the ships but where's the fun? Besides, it won't be a problem for the MBC since they are always driving ships (or pods whatever you call them). Next time: I'm just warming up!


	3. I'm just warming up Time to teach Cathy

Author's Note: Hey ho let's go! I'm backkkk with another chappie! Yeah, sorry if the other two previous chapters were boring. But now let's read some action! However, I'm not sure what part of the Earth's atmosphere is for Skydiving but I think it's stratosphere even though when I checked, the people (or the links to it) keeps on the Earth's upper atmosphere. Another thing is chapter is combined with Time to teach Cathy

Chapter 3: I'm just warming up!/Time to teach Cathy

High above, there were several ships in the Earth's Stratosphere. Each of the students, had determination looks.

"I'm so ready for this! I've been dreading for this to come!" Kaitlin said, looking with pleasure.

Chris made a sigh as he walked towards the entrance and he saw Cathy and Sam standing in front of the entrance. It seemed that the two had noticed him because they waved to him and waved in return. He also scanned the sky for Danny's ship but it wasn't found.

"I think our ship is like the coolest!" Wendy announced proudly. Their ship was all in the Green and Gold with the "nose" part of the ship looked like a Dolphin's snout. Chris's ship is in a shape of raven but it was an ice blue color.

"No way! My ship is the best!" Mark stated.

"If I remember correctly, Mark it's _our_ ship!" Kaitlin shot back.

"Whatever."

"Maybe you should reconsider since I know that our ship is the ultimate!" A voice called out, gathering everybody's attention. The three MBC knew all too well who that voice is.

Just then, something rather large came up, revealing gasps from everyone. At the entrance stood none other than Danny who was posing proudly.

"Woah!" Chris exclaimed; Mark looked furious.

Danny's ship is in a shape of a hawk, having the colors black with crossbones while the eyes are flaming dangerously, staring at everyone daringly. Roger and Danny high-fived at everyone's expression.

"I wouldn't get too happy over that." Another voice said, earning confused look from the two boys.

A grand opening from a ship made both Roger and Danny's jaw drop. It was the supervisor's ship; the ship looked like a shark with dark blue surrounding the entire ship while there was a picture painted of a shark with its jaws open as if ready to strike.

"I knew we should've stick with the phoenix." Paul mumbled.

"… What's your name anyways?" Danny asked.

"Sharks."

"Figures." Danny muttered.

"Welcome to the Earth's Stratosphere and we will all have fun if we cooperate. The rules are simple: each team will compete against each team. The winner will win a prize."

"What's the prize?" Mark asked.

"This." The women brought out a shiny, looking gold trophy with a small figure of a skydiver with a combination of a skysurfer*.

"Oooooohhhhhh…. so beautiful…" Danny and Mark both said.

"The other teams will win medals. So now, just warm up. Any questions?" She asked. "Yes?"

"How do you get back up?" Chris asked.

"The parachutes suit (that looks like a smaller version of a backpack) can be switched to jet packs and a helmet will appear for your safety." She answered. "All I get to say is have fun and good luck and don't get yourself killed. Oh here's a tip: fly faster."

"My brother wasn't even kidding." Danny responded.

"Ready to lose, Wanny?" Mark shouted.

"The only person who's going to lose is you!" Danny shot back. After getting ready, the two jumped off, followed by Sam in which Danny didn't even notice until now.

"Not unless if I beat you two!" Sam proclaimed.

Danny pushed his legs up so he can go faster, seeing that Mark was ahead of him but he was now ahead.

_Told him he was going to lose._ Danny though with a smug on his face. _All I have to worry about is-_

"What?" Danny gave a gasp of shock when he saw Sam right beside him.

"Hey there. Long time no see." Sam greeted him.

"I will show you long time no see!" Danny made himself to go faster but Sam had no problem catching up. They saw that they were near at the end.

When the time was right, Danny pressed a button on the suit and the small rockets burst out, making Danny to do a twirl so it looked like he had struck the ground. When he was up high, he grinned.

"Alright! Whoo! That's how it's done! The Danny knows a cool move when he sees one!" He grinned at Sam who was flying towards him.

"Don't hold your breath Danny. That was just a warm up." Sam reminded him before flying off to her ship. As Danny started to fly, he felt himself twirling.

"Being a ballerina?" Mark shouted, smirking. Danny was dazed a bit and he shook his head to clear the daze then glared at Mark who was just a few inches across from him.

"Don't be a sore loser, Mark. We both know who's going to win!" Danny responded, taking off.

"How was it?" Roger asked once Danny landed in the ship.

"Awesome!" He grinned, seeing Roger at the entrance. Hmm…

"Good. Allow me to show you how it's done." Roger bends his legs while his arms were out.

"Oh yeah you just sit back and relax and watch as Roger screams." Danny told the two girls, watching that Roger was about to dive. However, instead of diving, Danny "accidentally" pushed him, hearing him indeed screaming.

"Oops." He faked. He then received two angry death glares from the girls. "What?"

"How dare you _push _him! He could've been injured!" June exploded with angry.

"So…" He started.

"So go get him!" They both thundered.

"Wait what do you- AAAAAAAAAA!"

Danny got pushed out of the ship. He groaned.

"Why do I always have to be stuck with girls that are noisy?" Danny muttered. A scream alerted him but then groaned as he saw Roger waving his hands frantically.

He felt himself diving faster and before Roger knew it, he was right beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Roger quizzed.

"I decided to drop in." Danny answered, sarcastically.

Blank look.

Danny sighed.

"I'm here to save your sorry butt. Oh look, we're almost at the ground."

"Huh? We are!" Roger looked to see they were a few centimeters to the ground. Panic was written on his face. "AAAA! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Danny slapped himself.

"You don't appear to look bright." Danny muttered before grabbing his hand then released the jet-rockets.

"W-woah… so… c-close…"

"Can I drop you?" Danny questioned.

"Why?" He wondered.

"For being a complete total moronic idiot!"

Roger fumed at the result. "No." He answered, flatly. He screamed for four seconds before Danny caught him again.

"Alright up we go." So Danny had his fun. "He's here!" He swung him up, hearing the girls gasp with delight.

"Oh Roger! Are you okay?" June asked, concerned.

"Are you injured? Did that mean buffoon did anything to you?" Cassy quizzed just as worried as June is.

Buffoon?

"HEY!" Danny exclaimed. But the girls didn't hear him, since they were too busy swarming over that prick.

"Wait… is that blood! Roger, your hand!" Cassy shrieked. She then scurried over to her aid kit. She brought one just in case. As she made her way towards the aid kit, she shoved into Danny, making him to fall while screaming.

"Woah!" Danny yelled as he fell down. Cassy stopped; she could've sworn that she heard a scream but shrugged it off since it wasn't important… right?

Beside the ship, was Danny hanging.

Well this was just great.

-Sam's team-

Sam looked down, joyfully since she was super excited to do it.

"So this is skydiving." Cathy examined how high it was.

"You don't know what sky diving is?" Mitch quizzed.

"I didn't know since I never tried or heard of it so therefore I could I know it if I didn't heard or tried it?" Cathy asked, getting blank looks.

"Erm…" Was all Mitch could say.

"Well like I'm going like first so I like can show like how it's done." Wendy announced.

Cathy ran up to her, excitedly. "Really?" She asked, leaning into her as she leaned back.

"Yeah like whatever. First you go on your tip-toes like a ballerina then like bend your back." Sam sweat dropped, covering Mitch's eyes. He did not need to see this.

"Duudee…"

"Not a word!" Sam quickly replied.

"Then just like simply dive or jump." Wendy dived in, feeling the air hitting her face.

"Ooo! That looks like fun!" Cathy squealed. Soon, Wendy was back, landing gracefully; Cathy clapped.

"Thank you! Thank you! Like your turn!" Wendy pointed to the sky as Cathy pulled on her suit. She wiggled her body a bit so he could feel loose. As she was about to dive, Mitch push her.

"Just for starters." He said, pushing Cathy while hearing her screaming.

"AHHHHH! CATHYYYYYYYYYY!" Sam screeched. "Oh no! Oh no!"

"What's so-"

"This is her first time skydiving! You're just as heartless as Danny is! I'm coming CATHYY!" Sam jumped away.

"I know I am. Wait what?" Mitch said, seeing her jump.

"Wait like that's not like the proper way!" Wendy called out.

Cathy still screamed but then saw pigeons. (**A/N: Ermm… random?)****. **"Hi pigeons!" Then resumed screaming.

"CATHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY! I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Sam thundered.

"OKAY!" Cathy yelled. "THAT AIR IS STRONGGGGG!"

A bit more…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAAAAAAMMMMM!" Cathy screamed.

"What? What?" Sam asked, panicking. Then saw. "AAAA! WE'RE ALMOST AT THE GROUND! JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

"But-"

"CATHY!"

Just a few more centimeters…

"Saam…" Cathy squeaked.

Sam flew faster.

A bit more... Cathy was still screaming.

"Gotcha!" Sam quickly grabbed her hand and at the same time, releasing the jets. She then flew a bit high.

"How are you holding?" Sam quizzed.

"Ohh…" Cathy answered, meekly. Soon, they were on the ship. Cathy's suit got dropped.

"Cathy! Are you like okay?" Wendy wondered.

Silence.

"CATHY! Hello!" Sam waved her arms in front. Cathy's horrified face now broke into a huge smile.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" She exclaimed, swinging the stuff back on.

-Chris' Team-

Chris perked up as he saw Mark complaining about Danny's win. He groaned in annoyance. Apparently, he does not know what warm up means.

"It's only a warm up!" Chris exclaimed.

"To you but not to us! I can't stand losing to him!" Mark muttered.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Chris mumbled.

"What was that?" Mark asked, picking up on what Chris said.

"Erm… um… nothing! I-er-um… would you like to go again?" Chris questioned.

"I-"Mark suddenly screamed; Chris has just pushed him.

Hmm… seems that are a lot of pushing these days…

"Have fun!"

"Uh Chris… you do realize he didn't put the thingy on right?" Kaitlin piped up.

"Yeah I know. Wait HE WHAT!" He shouted.

"He didn't put it on!"

Chris looked at the sky. "Um… oh well."

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed by his shirt while putting on the suit. "You're saving him!" With that, she pushed him off, hearing him screaming.

_Why do I have to help him? _Chris grumbled in thought then made himself to go faster. It wasn't too soon that he spotted mark who was still yelling his head off. He stretched his arm out and he was about to grab Mark but something made him to miss it. Quickly, Chris snatched his arm back, feeling the hot pain burning.

_Oww… what was that? _He thought.

"MARK!" He yelled. Mark was about to hit the ground until something caught him, catching Chris by surprise.

"Huh?" Chris was confused as he pressed a button; two jet-rockets come out and he did a twirl so that he could be high in the air.

"Who-"

"Never thought I would see the day where I have to save you." Danny laughed at the furious Mark.

"PUT ME DOWN! NOOWWW!" Mark commanded.

Danny shrugged. "Okay." He dropped Mark, hearing him screaming at the top of his lungs until Chris caught him by his hand when Mark passed by.

"Aww Chris did you had to?" Danny asked, disappointed.

"I do not want to see any death!" Chris responded. Danny sighed as they took off.

"About time Chris!" Kaitlin said. "Hey what happened to your hand?"

"Oh it's nothing rea-"

"I insist!" Kaitlin dragged him towards the aid kit. Once that was done, he thanked her but then heard a loud ear-splitting horn.

"Ow… I think my ear-drums are shattered." Chris murmured, seeing the Supervisor's ship.

"Alright." She announced. "Warm up is over. Now time for some fun!"

Author's Note: Whew! Got it done! Yeah, typed up some last night but then had to go bed. *Sigh* Now indeed, time for some fun! Oh, in the next chapter I will explain how everything goes. So, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Competitorsbegin!

Author's Note: So I recently had read Dixxy's story: Shadowland (great chapter! but sad!) But it's not my fault that I keep on updating regularly… it's just a habit that I always will have just like having a habit to write stories! But sadly right after this story (which I'm almost done) I will be taking a break. It's up on my profile at the very top… I think. So time for the rule of the game:

So for the first round: they will do diving part. They can make moves which earns them points. Each of the team will win **one** point though some of them might have to go twice. Oh, some of skysurfing will be included.

Second round: It will be Skysurfing! Yes, with boards along with obstacles in the air. They go through them and the points will be **doubled**. Indeed, I changed with the points.

Third and final round: It will be the same except there will be a combination of skydiving and skysurfing with the obstacles but the obstacles will be harder each time a new person goes. For the points, it will stay the same with the **double**.

So, the rules are pretty simple but better to keep it simple. Anyways, now I have a feeling that you guys have questions such as how can the obstacles stay in the air. Won't it go down? Hmm, interesting question you picked: the answer is no because those obstacles are designed to stay in the air. So, we have some advanced technology! And I mean _advanced._

If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask! … Wow I actually figured how everything will work! Yeah, I had some trouble with it but I managed to pull through! Hooray! So I will shut up, since the page is almost taken by the author's note and voila!

Disclaimer: Ah, you can go burn in hell. Disclaimer: Hey!

Chapter (Erm… which one we were one? Dixxy you better not brag about losing track of things!) 4: Competitors… begin!

"Now, first team: Daredevils vs. Gold24K. Second team: The Comets (**A/N: Chris's team but I put The since it sounded better) **vs. The Tigers. Third team: Flames vs. Hawks. Fourth Team: Spartans vs. Aztecs and lastly, the fifth team: Wraith vs. The Rockers. This is for the first round which is the skydiving. For the first round, to win points do some cool moves and each of the moves you do will win you one point. However, few people might have to go twice. Have fun and good luck!"

"Gold 24K? Whose team is that?" Danny asked.

"My team! And you're totally gonna get your butt whooped!" Sam said.

"Yeah right!" Danny scoffed. He was about to jump off until something pushed him aside, making him to fall off.

"Move it twerp! I'm going first to show how _real _pros do it!" Roger said.

Danny growled. "I knew I should've let him die." He muttered.

"Wait is like Roger going like first?" Wendy asked, forcing Sam to halt.

"Yeah why?" Sam pondered.

"Somebody oughta show him who the real pro is!" Wendy proclaimed, eyes flashing with determination.

"Ooo… okay…" Sam stepped aside. A screen appeared as it showed pictures about Wendy vs. Roger then it started to countdown.

3…

2…

1…

A horn was played, indicating for those two to start. They made an equal dive and they were neck to neck by doing some twirls and twists. However, Roger moved forward then brought his body forward a bit before making a somersault and landed in front of Wendy.

Just then, were two skyboards materializing in front of them.

"Huh? Boards?" Roger asked as he saw the screen materialized in front of them.

"Skyboards are also included in the competition. Come on, show me what you got!" The supervisor said.

"Awesome!" Danny exclaimed, happily since they had also heard the news. The two competitors grabbed the boards and placed themselves on it. Wendy swung her arms, trying to gain balance and caught it. She saw Roger ahead of him, making her to at first steady herself then flew faster.

She did a criss-cross (**A/N: Hmm… criss-cross apple sauce! XD) **but her board had tapped Roger's board at the front so it did a little bump, causing him to somewhat to lose his balance.

"Woah!"

"Like whoops." Wendy shouted, smirking.

"Yeah go Wendy!" Cathy cheered. From where they were, they have a screen that allows them to see their teammates competing.

"Did you see what she did? That deserves a penalty!" Cassy gasped at first but at the last sentence she yelled.

"She could've killed him!" June stated, angrily. Danny's face expression fell and sighed while tracing his fingers over his hair.

The two racers saw that they were almost at the ground and did some more twists and turns until-

They cheered. One team cheered.

"Gold 24K has won a point!" The supervisor announced with the blow horn.

"Great job Wendy!" The girls (excluding Sam) congratulated her.

"Yeah yeah good job." Sam, said, earning a look.

"Whatever. Like that's how you do it."

"I'm going!" Cathy shouted.

Before Danny took a step, June rushed towards the entrance which made him to sigh.

"That weird girl needs a lesson to be taught!" June specified.

"Weird girl?" Danny interrogated, raising an eyebrow.

"The pink bubbly girl!" He looked at the screen, seeing Cathy vs. June.

"She's not weird!" Danny defended for Cathy. Sure Cathy can be weird but she can be a great gal.

"Whatever you say. If you wanna be friends with a weird girl knock yourself out because I sure don't. And I heard that she doesn't even know what skydiving is. Stupid girl." June said harshly.

That was when Danny snapped. Before he could tackle her, Roger held him back.

"Lemme go!" Danny yelled, struggling violently and he growled while saying it. June merely scoffed and the two girls took off.

Soon June brought a point, smirking at Danny's direction whose glare hardened.

Then Cassy and Mitch competed against each other; in result, Mitch won a point. So now the score was tied: 10-10. (**A/N: remember, some people had to go twice or more)**

"Well alright; 10-10! If one of these teams wins, they will go to the next round! As for the other teams, here come the total points for the other teams. For, The Comets vs. The Tigers, 8-9; Flames vs. Hawks, 11-10; Spartans vs. Aztecs, 6-5; and lastly Wraith vs. The Rockers, 8-8. Good luck."

"Danny you better _win_!" June emphasized the word _win._

"Well you can count for the team to lose because it wasn't a nice thing to say things like that to Cathy plus who also cheated. I can't believe they didn't notice that!" Danny retorted, earning nothing but a silent response from June only her death daggers glare.

"News flash: you can say good bye to this team." June remarked, angrily. How dare that boy talks to her like that!

Danny froze, smirking then walked up to her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Angrily, June shoved past by him (while hitting his shoulder by "accidentally"). Danny didn't care to where June was going as he was to pre-occupied talking to Roger. June grabbed his safety pack.

_I'm gonna make you wish you had never said that to me, Danny!_ June thought, frustratingly, looking at the jet-pack button.

Danny was about to jump off but then realized that he hadn't put on his suit yet. He went over to the place to where he left it but found it gone.

"What the- where's my-"He trailed off, glaring at June who showed the suit.

"Looking for this?" June asked, raising it up.

"Yes." He answered, venomously. She tossed it at him; Danny continued to glare at her before putting it on then took off after he put it on.

_Hope you crash and burn!_ She thought, watching the screen.

"Hey Sam!" Danny greeted her. Sam then looked beside her.

"What? How did you come here so fast!" Sam exclaimed, sighting Danny that his back was facing the ground so he was flying that way.

He smirked. "Easy."

"Guess what; you're going to lose!" With that, Sam flew even faster and at the same time, she heard Danny gasp then he flew faster as well. At halfway, the skyboards appeared and they grabbed it though Sam was behind while Danny was ahead, leaving a few centimeters apart from one another. Go figure.

_This should be easy._ He though then had gained speed. When it was the right moment, Danny made a jump so that he was above Sam, doing a somersault.

"Oh yeah!" Danny exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sam looked up to see Danny somersaulting in the air then landed with a perfect touch down; he was now in the lead.

"WHOO! The Danny can't be beaten! HA! In your face, Sa-WOAH!" He lost his balanced since Sam gained even more speed, making Danny to fall so it looked like he was doing a handstand.

"HAHA! I RULE!" Sam cheered.

"Not for long!" He started to swing back and forth; finally, he was at the proper position. He bend down to unlock the foot pads so his feet's can be free. Once close to Sam, he leaped in the air, doing once again a somersault.

The board was ahead of Sam which was a perfect distance for Danny to land on his board. Then, at last, Danny landed but instead on his own two feet, he was doing another handstand. Roger's team cheered (excluding June who looked like she wanted to knock him out)

"Show off!" Sam hollered.

"Tough if you can't handle it!" He returned to the proper state.

Sam growled. She then went sideways to be beside Danny. Once she was there, Sam made a jump by doing a 360 twirl which earned her back in first place.

"Ha!" Sam shouted in triumph.

Alas, they were coming close to the ground; a few centimeters and the skyboards dissolved away.

"This is it! The Winner takes all!" Danny proclaimed.

"You got that right!"

At the right moment, Danny pressed his button.

"Huh? What? Work!" Danny yelled but saw that the button was destroyed. A horror filled his face as he saw he was coming close to the ground.

"Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't know; the button got destroyed and I don't even know how it…" He trailed off, having a flash back.

"_What the-Where did it go?"_

"_Looking for this?" June asked, showing his suit._

"June! I have a plan! When I say to, you do it!" Danny instructed, having a nod of understanding. He grabbed his blaster (while hiding it well since there are after all, cameras), pointing it to the side…

"Hmm… wonder what's wrong with Danny's suit?" The supervisor wondered. This caught Cathy and Chris's attention. They saw Danny coming close to the ground.

"Sam now!" Just as he fired it, smoke aroused, having gasps from the people.

"Danny!" Chris and Cathy shouted.

June put on a very evil look.

"Where are they?" The supervisor asked as she was trying to locate them but found nothing…

Author's Note: NOOoooo! I'm so so evil! I'm sorry Danny! *sobs* please r-review and man that June is a jerk but we also detected a sense of love for Danny and Cathy! Next time: Wait what? Oh if you're still confused how this works, PM me or just tell me!


	5. Wait what?

Author's Note: Heey! I'm back! Shout outs! Thanks to Huge potter fan for adding me as a favorite author's list, adding as a favorite story, adding as an author's alert, as a story's alert and for reviewing for the story! Thumbs up! Also, thanks for Dixxy for adding me as a favorite author's alert… didn't you already did that? *Shrugs* ah well, time for the chappie you all had been waiting for! What had happened to Danny? Oh yeah, on the chapter previous, there was a mistake: Cathy plus who also cheated, it should be: Cathy plus **you** also cheated.

Also, thanks to Dixxy for reviewing. Yeah, you can say that. I'm not the 'dark' type person who writes dark stories but maybe Shadowland was the cause of it. *looks skeptically at you* anywho…

Disclaimer: me no own. *sniff*

Chapter 6: Wait what?

Then…

"Look!" A girl shouted, pointing to the screen. Everybody cheered.

There, revealed Sam and Danny; Sam who was carrying him. Soon, they were back on their own ships. Once Danny got there, he was face to face with June with an unimaginable hatred across her face. His glare hardened than before.

"Really June? Trying to kill your own damn teammate just because of what he said which was defending a friend from what a jerk said!" Danny said coolly; Roger and Cassy were stunned.

"June…" Roger started.

"I don't care!" She screeched angrily. "That was only to make you pay! Nobody… _nobody BACK TALKS TO ME! GOT THAT? OR I WILL DO MORE THAN TO YOU HAVE KILLED!" _ June bellowed with having venom.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" A ship came to Danny's ship. "Um…"

"Daniel: Are you okay? You're not injured or anything?" The supervisor asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"Do you know what went wrong with the suit? If you do, who was it?"

Danny's eyes met June's eyes who had an unreadable expression. It was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"No… I don't." He simply answered, stealing a quick glance at June's eyes. But what was the emotion? Surprised? Shocked? Still angry? … confused?

"Oh very well. Give me your old one so you can replace it." Danny chucked it to her who caught it and gave him a new one. The ship departed, going back to its original spot.

"What was that for?" June snapped.

"Just because you tried to kill me doesn't mean you won't get a second chance. You should be flattered when I could've told her on you but I didn't. I believe that everybody deserves second chances whether they are good or evil." He finished.

The women's voice came on.

"Alright then, time to decide who will go to the second round." She announced after every single team went. Everything was intense.

"The team between The Comets vs. The Tigers is… The Comets!" The Comet Team cheered. Mark was so happy that he even hugged Chris who got crept out. "Next is the Hawks (they hollered with excitement). Spartans won. For the fifth team… Wraith!" The team celebrated with shouting out their cheer.

"What about us?" Cassy and Wendy both said.

"For the first team: Daredevils vs. Gold 24K is…"

Author's Note: Oh look a cliffie! Which team do you think it won? Tell me your opinions!

"…is…" The intension was already building up in the atmosphere, causing for the two teams to have a murderous look and shot it at the supervisor who was keeping them in suspension for way too long.

"TELL USS!" Sam screeched, causing a few people to cover their ears.

"Will be announced later on…" There were numerous of collective groans.

"She's kidding right?" Sam asked panicking.

"Will the teams who did not made it to the second round please come back to the station. Second round: ("She's wasn't kidding!" Sam hollered) The Comets vs. Daredevils! Second team: Spartans vs. Wraith. Lastly, Gold 24K vs. Hawks!"

"Wait wait wait… wait… you mean…" Sam started.

"WE both _won!"_ Danny asked with disbelief.

"Of course." She said simply.

"WE won! We won! We're already on the second round!" Cassy shouted with joy.

"Whoo! Daredevils rule!" Danny proclaimed.

"High ten dude!" The two boys did it.

"Yeah we won. Congrats." June stated.

"Congratulations for both of you! It was a tough decision to make." The supervisor stated.

"I'm taking on Mark!" Danny declared, feeling more confident by the minute.

"I will take on the blue-guy." Roger announced.

"Last time I checked, he has a name." Danny recalled.

"Erm… what was it? Geeko? Techno… er… nerdzoid…"

Danny sighed. "Chris!"

"Oh that's right! Don't warn him! He might pick somebody else."

Danny made an evil face. Good thing Chris's ship is right next to his. He went to the entrance.

"CHRIS!" He came out.

"What?"

"Roger is against you!" Danny yelled.

"Greattt…" Danny made a very satisfied smile and returned back inside but he noticed that Roger was glaring at him.

"What?"

"I told you _not_ do it!" He cried out.

"I wasn't?"

Roger was about to say something but he sighed, exasperated.

"Nevermind."

"Two skydivers come forth." The women responded. On the screen, Paul vs. Cassy showed up. The two took off and soon Cassy brought the point. Then came Kaitlin vs. June and later, Kaitlin brought the point.

"I can't believe it!" June said, angrily. "I can't believe I lost!"

"Winning isn't everything." Roger advised her. "Anyways, I'm next." When he went, it was a tie so both teams had a point and the score was now: 8-8 (**A/N: Remember, double points plus people had to go twice or more)**

"Why is it always a tie?" Danny mumbled.

"Because we're just that awesome. Though I was surprised the blue-guy won; he got some skill." Roger stated.

Danny blinked then raised an eyebrow. "Yeah sure; tripping all the time."

"I didn't even know it was possible to do it."

_Chris looked down to the ground then suddenly felt woozy._

"_Ohh… I suddenly don't feel good."_

"_You looked down didn't you?"_

_Chris nodded. "And it's hard not to look down since you have to watch your direction. Plus you also have to balance yourself."_

_Blank look._

"_You mean erm…like you're about to pass through those hoops?" Roger pointed it and saw an arrow flashing, indicating that you could gain more speed if you want. Chris looked panic-stricken._

"_Wait but- AAAAAA!" Chris yelled his head off since he went towards the arrow sign. He then zoomed through the hoops._

_Roger looked at him. "AWESOME!" He then went to aid him. Chris went through the wind-tunnel-like and at the end of it was curved. He passed through it and one of the arrow sign so he was now spinning around until a ramp came. He went up then down (since there was another ramp but it was facing down). He continued (while screaming) to go fast, since there were air-vents, which allowed to make the person to go even faster than before._

_Chris did a nice curve before plummeted down and he was out of the air tunnel-like but still had more speed. Up next, came the tunnel (the real tunnel) so Chris crouched down, zooming out of the tunnel. Finally, he was coming closer to the ground, only to go at another arrow signs. But somehow, he ended up tripping by doing a somersault. Guess he leaned back to much…_

"_CHRIS! Press the button on your right hand side!" Roger shouted as he was catching up to him._

_Just in time, Chris pressed it and out came two jet-rockets; he was now up in the sky._

"Hmm… he's actually a pretty nice kid." Roger said. "If only he doesn't speak half-gibberish." He added; Danny agreed. "Alright bring the home point!"

"Ready to be humiliated?" Mark sneered.

Danny scoffed. "Please; the only way I can be humiliated is by amateurs."

Mark fumed at the remark and with that, they took off. They went to the arrow signs so they could gain more speed. They then went through the hoops with only basic stuff since there wasn't much they can do. Then a ramp-like trampoline was in the view; the boys both had a look of determination but much to Danny's dismay, Mark went first by pushing him out of the way.

"Woah!" Danny exclaimed after being pushed from Mark. "HEY!"

He smirked. "Move it! This is only for the _real _pros!"

Danny growled until a sudden recognition lit up his face. "Woah, déjà vu there."

Since the obstacle was in a flat-round shape, it was easy to get on it. Mark made his way towards it then jumped in the air doing a cartwheel (even though it earned a disgusted look from Danny which got him to think if Mark really is a girl), but landed with a nice touch down. With that touchdown, Mark went down to a skateboard ramp.

At the other side, Mark did a twirl by grabbing the board's deck and arrived at the skateboard rail. Once finished, he skidded to a halt.

"Ha! Try beating that!"

"You kidding me? That's nothing!" So Danny took off to do the moves.

Ahead of Danny, came the ramp-like trampoline. Instead of having his own two feet being planted down on the board, he unlocked the pads so he can show-off with his move. When he came closer to it, he jumped. He somersaulted along with a swim-dive to finish the somersault, landing perfectly on the board which was already on the skateboard ramp.

Once he landed on the board, he automatically leaned sideways so that the board was tilted. However, when he did it, it seemed as if everything went into a slow-motion then back to normal. He got a lift-off, executing yet another somersault. Finally, he was on the rail; he looked like he was dancing because he was hoping to one side to the other.

Danny landed beside Mark whose mouth was agape; he smirked, knowing he accomplished his mission.

"Told you no one can defeat The Danny!" Danny gloated before taking off. Mark snapped out of it, growling at the brown-spiked boy and he also took off.

The two were about to come to the ground until something…

Author's note: Man, Danny really is a show-off. Damn it! You know hard it is to write these damn things! I will tell you hard enough that you wanted to shoot yourself! But I pulled through! So tell me… did I really leave you in suspension for which team had won? *grins* there were so many places I could've left off! But I continued to type! Boy, you got my heart beat running away. Can't you feel the drums that's coming away. Yeah, Superbass from Nicki Minaj. Something tells me you couldn't save me! Now that song is Turn me on from Nicki Minaj! R&R


	6. Introducing an alien?

Author's Note: HEEY! What's up? Anywho, SHOUTOUTS! Thank you to CathyRulz4Ever for reviewing, adding story to your favorite list, and adding to alert subscription story. Thumbs up for that! Heh heh, loved your reviews btw. Without further ado, here it is!

Disclaimer: Good news! I own MBC! Danny & Disclaimer: No you don't. Me: *cries*

Chapter 7: Introducing… an alien?

Something struck at Danny's side unexpectedly, causing him to fly back while Mark got captured. Danny was a bit dazed but then quickly snapped back to reality since he heard a scream.

There he saw mark who got swung around by something.

It was none other than an alien which the body resembles a lion while at the back has hawk wings with horns on the top of its head along with a snake's tongue.

_Well this is not good._ Danny thought. _And I can't transform in front of him!_

"Darn it! Why does everything have to be so complicated!" Danny yelled. However, that just got the alien's attention which made Danny to freeze and then laughed sheepishly. "Um… hi? Woah!" Danny had barely dodged the attack that was launched from the alien.

"HEY! That's wasn't nice!" He exclaimed. All of a sudden, something shot at the alien and it screeched in a frustrated pain.

"Huh?"

"I don't think it doesn't care!" A voice shouted, triggering Danny to look up. Across from him were none other than the MBC; Danny flew towards them.

"You know there's cameras right?" Danny stated.

"Yeah I know but I um… kinda made to have technical difficulties so now our identities are still safe." Chris answered.

"Righttt…" Danny replied.

"Let's bust time!" Sam said as they took off once Danny transformed. They started to fire while dodging its attack. No matter what they do, the alien fires it's when they do it.

Sam growled. "How are we supposed to defeat it and get Mark to safety?"

"Aww do we have to get Mark to safety?" Danny asked, disappointed.

"Yes we do! We also need to figure out which kind is it!" Sam stated.

"Well that's easy!" Cathy said next.

"How is it easy when it's not easy since it's not easy because we don't know what type of alien is!" Chris asked but the way he said it only earned really blank confusing looks.

"Um… I'm not sure what you exactly had said but it's a Skyian." Cathy responded though still had that confused look.

"Oh! Well why didn't you said so in the first place!" Chris said.

"I was supposed to?" Cathy asked.

"No Cathy you weren't." Danny said sarcastically; she scowled so she punched him in the arm. "Ow." He whined, rubbing his arm.

"But what's a Skyian?" Sam asked.

"A Skyian is an alien ("No really?" Danny once again responded sarcastically) who loves to race but hate to lose so they often cheat." Cathy explained, while ignoring Danny's sarcastic comment.

Danny looked thoughtful before having his blaster in front with one eye closed.

"What are you doing?" Chris questioned.

"Saving someone's butt." He answered.

Sam looked panic-stricken. "NO! DANNY! You might hit-"

Too late.

Danny already fired; the streaks raced towards the alien.

"Let me go! I DEMAND YOU!" Mark demanded.

Just then two short streaks blasted both of the alien's claws, dropping Mark and roared.

But Mark was screaming his head off. At least, they were high so then Danny dived in to rescue Mark (once again) which he end up did, bringing him back to his ship then joined the group.

"The Danny never misses!" He said with a triumph.

"You still could've killed him!" Sam retorted. They flew off, chasing the alien here and there; also firing it. Sam steadied her hands so she could fire it and she did. The short streaks zoomed towards it but the alien noticed it and it deflected so the two streaks were sent to who knows where.

Chris was about to fire it but sniffed.

"Do you guys smell that something's burning?" He asked.

"You mean how both of your jet-rockets are destroyed?" Cathy pointed it out. Chris looked down, seeing smoke coming from both sides.

"Uh oh." Within seconds, he started to plummet down. "AAAAAAA!" Reacting quickly, Cathy's arms suddenly went to stretchable and she grabbed Chris.

"Thanks." Chris thanked her. "Any chance you could drop me off at my ship but stay hidden."

With that they took off. Cathy did as she was told but before Chris entered his ship, he de-transformed back to his original clothes and she then flung him; next thing you know, Chris was in his ship, earning odd looks.

"Hey can I borrow that? Thanks." Chris responded, grabbing Mark's suit.

"Hey! I didn't say you could!" Mark protested. Chris didn't listen so he dived away. "Can you believe that blue-guy?"

"Oh good you're safe!" Sam said once Chris and Cathy joined them.

"Yeah but I don't Danny is." The three looked, seeing Danny who was currently spinning around, courtesy of the alien then got flunged.

Quickly, Cathy used her stretchable arms again and grabbed Danny then brought him towards them.

"Anyone got any ideas on how to defeat it?" Chris asked.

"No…" Sam answered back. This made Danny to snap out.

"Then we just have to beat it at its own game."

"You mean…" Cathy looked up at him.

Author's note: Yup another cliffhanger! Who wouldn't love those? Just keep it burning yeah baby just keep it comin. Those are from Jai Ho (Pussycat version) You are my destiny Jai Ho! R&R


	7. Bring it on!

Author's Note: Hey hey! Blood-of-Silver had come to the rescue! YAY!

One: it was not my fault that I had not updated in a long time and because of that, I had two major tests on April 27, 2012 yeah that's right I still remembered the dates oh yeah on Thursday April 26, 2012 I also had a math quiz.

Two: Last week, I was working my butt off to finish a social project which was supposed to be due yesterday but the teacher changed it today (due for some circumstances that I totally forgot… okay sue me! I fell asleep in class!) so me and my partner are done!

Three: I just read another amazingly chapter from Dixxy: Shadowland (Leo, you better update another one!) and it was just AWESOME!

Four: (People: How many?) people are being jerks yeah you guys. Anyways… what was I going to write? ah yes, I was looking for my CALM (Career and Life Management) booklet but I lost it so I was being stupid when I could've go online (anyone heard of d2l? It's quite useful), save all the assignments and stuff and print it out. And the teacher won't notice a thing.

Five: My school was being shitty (sorry) sending my dad a whole bunch of emails saying I wasn't here at school which I was. I'm not skipping! So I told my parents that they have nothing better else to do then to go down and marking me absent and that's when I got scolded. In short: they have no life.

Six: Here's the chapter! Plus, thanks to Yuna Kimitachi for reviewing my MBC: Power up!

Disclaimer: Ahh shut the hell up

Chapter 7: Bring it on!

"So you think you can defeat me? That's a laugh!" The alien said.

"At least we're not a freak like you!" Danny retorted. The alien growled while clicking its tongue at the same time.

"Tut tut. You should learn to respect your superior young one." It released an attack. Danny dodged it by flying then returned back to his spot, still having his death glare fixed on him.

The alien smirked. "Alright then; let's play a game. The rules are simple: everybody _must play it._ You go through a few obstacles, no matter how hard it gets. If anyone is out, they will be held as my hostages."

"You're on but I don't like the idea being held as hostage." Danny remarked.

"Well you better win." The alien advised before snapping its claws. The MBC looked up to see the whole obstacles being changed, making it very dangerous.

"Oh if you're worried about your identities, don't fret. To the humans, it will look regular but to us it's not. What you did had… little effect, blue human." The alien said to Chris.

"I will have you know that my name is Chris!" In a blink of an eye, the Double X shot the blue streak towards it. The streak struck the alien's jaw, making it to snarl in pain, hearing a nice loud sickening _crack._ The alien then used its claw-hand, bringing it up to its jaw as another crack was heard; it got fixed. It looked at Chris, menacingly while showing its index finger-claw.

"Nu uh uh*." It said, moving the finger sideways.

"Tough if you can't handle the pain! Woah!" That smart remark had earned Danny a shot at him which Danny miraculously dodged it… by an inch.

"Danny! Keep your smart mouth shut!" Sam scolded.

"Oh… also… you will have only two chances. So… who's ready to go first?" Another blue streak whizzed past by him. He growled at the sight of Chris.

"I guess that answers my question."

"No duh!" Chris replied.

Danny frowned in disappointment. "It should've been no shi-"His sentence got caught off by Sam's hand, covering his mouth.

"Mind your language!" Sam hollered, removing her hand.

"What got you on the knot?" Danny muttered.

"Chris is going to be in a middle of crisis here! Don't you think you should at least _pay attention_! You can start by thinking of a plan!"

"Girls these days…" (**A/N: I would slap him right there. Cuz that's what my sub French teacher told us! By us I meant, to one of my guyfriends and me…)**

-At the start line-

The two competitors looked at the racing lights ahead of them. It flashed red, yellow then…

Green.

The two were off as soon as they had heard a sound, indicating that was to start. For the first few moments, they were neck to neck (earning cheers from the three MBC to Chris) but as they came close to the obstacles, the alien gained more speed (as in the flying way), making the alien to be in the lead.

The alien zoomed through the three fire hoops; however in the middle of the two and the first, there was the "famous" arrow-sign speed.

_Oooh! I will never catch up to him!_ Chris thought. As if on cue, a sky board appeared.

"Huh?" Chris grabbed the board, planted on his own two feet. He smoothly went through the first two rings of fire. However, the arrow-sign speed gave him an unexpected surprise since he got distracted by something. On the last hoop, everything seemed to be in slow motion as he just barely dodged the fire on top so he bend down as if he was doing the limbo.

As he was passing through the hoop in the slow-motion like, he felt the fire's heat on his face then everything went to normal speed once he passed it.

No sooner or later, Chris found himself almost beside the alien. The alien looked back and saw the blue member with a triumph look. Ahead of them, came the sideway cylinder that was rolling like any circular motions would do. On it was sharp spikes but in the middle there was none. Underneath that contained the same length as the cylinder and that one was called the rail.

For that obstacle you have to go between the cylinder barrel-like and the rail. When the alien came to it, it flew upwards to avoid it then back to the lead, making the MBC to gasp.

"That's cheating!" Chris yelled. Alas, he was too busy with that, that he didn't notice he got smacked right in the middle of that cylinder barrel-like.

"Woah!" Chris screamed as he got spun around (**A/N: the rail is not making any contact with his body!) **then got flung but continued to scream so now he had more speed thanks to that.

"Alright Chris!" Cathy cheered.

"Show'em what you got!" Danny shouted.

"No! It should be show'em who's the boss!" Sam exclaimed.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" So the argument went back and forth with Cathy sighing. You would think that they would stop arguing…

Chris continued to scream since he still had that speed increase and pretty soon, it alerted the alien who was heading towards the swinging axes. You have to jump on it to get on a ladder that was lying flat. When it was about to look back, it suddenly found himself spinning around.

It growled he stopped but grew angry as it flew towards seeing Chris nearly getting ripped in half by the following obstacle.

The alien flew equally as Chris and it caught up to him. They both passed it cleanly.

Up next had a medium-size trampoline-like object. You have to jump on the object to land on the flat ladder. Pretty simple, no? Finally, Chris landed on the ladder, having a victory smile but the smile soon faded as it saw a shadow overlapping his. He quickly made a frog-leap to get away and the alien landed a few centimeters away from him.

Chris stole a quick glance but only to see that the alien had a really demented face. The alien jumped up then was brought back down, bringing its claws down to smash the ladder. The blue member luckily dodged the impact before he was history; only the pieces of the ladder were history. The tech boy jumped off the ladder and continued to fly on his board since the board came to him.

He then saw the teeter-totter. He once more got off the board but before he did, he gave himself a little push. Unfortunately, the alien was following his trail and once they reached the teeter-totter, Chris landed on one side while the alien landed on the other one. As a result, Chris went flying once again.

A noise got his attention off-guard since he was pre-occupied by the finish line that was visible. Quickly, he turned around and saw couple of laser ships blasting at him. Thinking up a plan in less than a few seconds, he swiftly went up with the laser ships following its victim. The laser ships were continuously firing its lasers at him which he turned this way and that.

But before he could accomplish his plan, unexpectedly he got struck.

Chris bumped into something hard so a loud _clank_ was heard. He groaned in pain, rubbing his head and then looked at his surroundings. He was currently inside a cage with mixed color bars such as blue, red, yellow and pink.

"HEY! That was unfair!" Sam screamed. "You… you… Alien cheater!"

The alien merely laughed.

"Wow… that was the best insult you can come with?" Danny asked.

He should've kept his mouth shut because next thing he knew, he was being tackled hard by the ferocious Sam.

Chris's hand touched the bar but he pulled it back once he received a shock. When he put his hand back on the bar, there was no shock.

_Hmm… must be an electric shock._ Chris reasoned himself in thought until something pulled him back to the bar that was blue so now he was tied. The bar glowed, making Chris to glow.

"What are you doing to him?" Sam hissed, venomously. The alien once again laughed but added with a little smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say I'm only taking some important stuff." He answered simply before dodging a blue streak that got fired by Sam.

"You… bastard…" Sam hissed. "And you said that we had two chances!"

"Oh did I? Hmm… I must've forgotten." He sneered.

"And that was my blaster you stole!" Danny muttered. Sam shot him an I-don't-give-a-damn look and she took off to be next.

Oh yeah… as she flew away, she tossed Danny's weapon which had merely hit him. Luckily, he dodged it by ducking.

"Man that girl is dangerous when she gets mad." He commented after Cathy gave back his weapon.

"You will be sorry for messing with us!" Sam warned him.

"Ooo… I'm scared…" He mocked, only to earn Sam's irritated growl.

"Less talk, more action!" Sam snapped.

The Skyian smirked. "And feisty." It purred. Before he knew it, he let out a snarl since Sam fired at him and while shooting a really furious glare that looked like the alien wanted to pass out; it was that scary.

After the green light was on, Sam immediately took off which had surprised the Skyian a bit but it turned into rage since no one was allowed to beat him… especially towards to a silly little girl.

Now, you might be thinking: if the yellow member is a silly little girl then how come that really scary glare had actually scared him? Well, you see, my pupils, it has gotten him off-guard… or so that's how he claims but back to the story…

Sam continued to dodge all the medium-size black darts that were busy following its main target; Sam.

However, an unexpected blast of wind suddenly blasted at Sam, making her to hurl forwards by a somersault. She didn't had a moment to stop to clear the fuzziness out of her head because another gust of wind was hurled towards her which caused her to fly through a weird-looking portal then the next second, she came out.

She halted, having a confused look, stealing a quick glance at the portal behind her before going back.

But…

Sam wished she had never turned because all she gave was a terrified scream, panic written clearly at her face.

There were three large and I mean _large _spiders that were looking menacingly at her. The yellow member flew backwards but her back was against the wall.

Seems like the portal was closed…

"Just take a deep breath… and everything's going to be alright… except for those huge… flesh-eating spiders! Ooohhhh!" Sam squeaked in fright.

"Aw man this is not good!" Danny stated; he paused. "But… at least I know what to use against her for revenge!"

SLAP!

"DANNY! FOCUS YOU DIMWIT!" Cathy practically screamed, making Danny to wince and he was holding his red cheek.

"Okay okay! Just next time give me a warning of when you will be willingly to slap my poor cheek!" Danny responded.

She cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"So I can duck!" He then took out his blaster, closing one eye to aim at the spiders. He slowly started to pull the trigger and the alien was smiling evilly at this scene until-

"NO!" Cathy made the blaster to go up, sending the laser streak to the sky instead of the target. The Skyian frowned with rage.

"What was that for? That was aiming for a perfect one!" Danny retorted.

"You could've struck Sam!"

"Wh-"

"Look!" She pointed up and there were at least four mirrors; three of them were facing down and one of them was facing Sam.

"THAT WAS A FOUL DIRTY TRICK!" Danny bellowed. "Wait I got an idea! SAM!"

Sam felt her V-com beeping and pulled her sleeve up to reveal Danny.

"What? Help me with the spiders! I'm arachnophobia!" Sam exclaimed, frightened. "HELP ME!"

"Okay first chill! Then look up!" He instructed.

"Huh? Why would I-"Sam gasped as she saw the mirrors. "Danny! For once you are genius! Other than Chris!"

Chris glared. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He will never know.

The jock frowned while having a growl then went off so Sam could do her business. She took out her blaster but she didn't aim at the mirrors just yet. Instead, she aimed at the spiders who were a few centimeters away from her since they got bored.

"Hey spiders! You want a piece of me? Come and get me!" She challenged.

She waited for the right moment until it came; she shot out the laser three times since there were three spiders and it struck the one of the mirrors. When it rebounded, it also struck another mirror that just appeared, causing for the laser to go to the next one until another mirror appeared.

It kept on doing that until it reached the last one which bounced off; the laser was flying towards the mirror that was facing Sam. The three lasers bounced off that one and it zoomed towards the three spiders.

One by one they got struck, hearing their awful yells of pain as they vanished into nothingness.

"Alright Sam! Whoo!" Sam cheered as the other three members shouted as well.

The young girl saw that she was near the finish line. This had gotten the alien's attention.

They were once again neck to neck. However, the alien disappeared making Sam to be puzzled but continued to fly.

And that was when she saw something, heading quickly towards her. With luck, Sam moved out of the way, creating the alien to miss his target and let out a roar of angry when Sam had reached the finish line.

"Yeah Sam! That's how you do it!" Cathy squealed.

"One for us and one of the alien. We're tied!" Sam stated.

"I don't think so!" The alien then put his hand out and an unearthly glow started to surround his hand which then encircled Sam.

"Huh? What? I-I can't move!" Sam cried, struggling to get free but to no avail. She then got flung towards the cage, being tied to the yellow bars.

"Oh yeah I forgot. This twit has an ability to control people..." Cathy recalled.

"TWIT?" The alien screeched.

"Now you remember!" The three friends yelled, creating Cathy to laugh sheepishly.

"Um... heh heh... s-sorry?"

"This sucks!" Sam exclaimed.

"Now you know I feel." Chris muttered.

"Ooo! That was cheating! I'm going next!" Cathy growled, glaring at the alien while the others glares' was being hardened.

Will they ever win?

Author's Note: Oh God! I finally finished this chapter! Oh man! Took me longer than it should be! Hey! Now don't give me that look! I had a busy week! And yes! Tomorrow I have no school because it's a Victoria Day but my mommy is going to work which sucks :( Now time to find my story outline for this! Yeah, I lost it. But I think the next chapter is called: We just need a bait… or something please review!


	8. There's no way I will win

Author's Note: EEPPPPP! I'm soo soo sooo soooo sooo sorry for not updating in such a long time! *wails for about an hour until I am calmed down* anyways, *sniff* I had exams today and yesterday and for today I had finished part A and on June 20th that will be my last one which is the part B. Now if I only remember who to give shout-outs to… what? not my fault I have over 1000 mails. Now I remember!

Shout-out to beachbabe123 for reviewing MBC: Power up and add it as your favorite!

Cheers!

Oh yeah, I also noticed that one of my chapters, I had put chapter 4 and then the next one goes to chapter 6 when it's supposed to be chapter 5 not six. Whoops; so in overall, I really have no idea what chapter this is.

Chapter has no number due to the confusion but it does have a tittle!

Tittle: There's no way I will win.

Cathy fixed her eyes on the lights as they flashed a red, yellow and a…

Green.

So they flew off. The racers were neck to neck. Everything was fine until an eerie color fog appeared. Cathy blinked at the sudden appearance before screeching to a halt.

To her, the fog seemed… well normal, so she was a bit hesitate to go through it. In this case, she had two options: either stay here and listen to Sam's deafening screams such as "CATHHHHYYY! YOU'RE FALLING BEHIND!" and she's also doing a very good job of deafening our two most beloved heroes who winced…

Or…

Go through the happy-well looking fog so she shouldn't have to suffer.

The alien chose option two and went through it…

Besides, taking risks is a part of being an MBC… right?

Once she went through the fog, nothing odd happened to her except for the really creepy Skyian made a really demented scary smile that is even scarier than a demented clown's smile.

So… they're guessing the Skyian had won, no?

Plus, no one knew that the Skyian could even beat the smile of a clown…

Go figure that one out.

So, after their most beloved author (**A/N: Authoress, I will have you at that!)** had fun comparing whose smile is creepy, let's go back to see Cathy…

Hmm… she looks perfectly fine…

Oh wait, scratch that.

Cue the rolling eyes right there at the Author… (**A/N: *gives a really death glare look*)** ress, for forgetting.

Cathy suddenly zoomed at a hyper full speed… even faster than the speed of light (which is not even impossible so the authoress has really no idea what's she writing about since its 11:05 in the night)

Andd…

Cathy stops.

With having the most "attractive" smile she could muster on!

Which was really a manic one.

"Heh… heh… Hell hath no fury, hellhound! For I shall thee conquer this pathetic world and plunge it into never ending darkness!" Cathy announced.

Cue the evil laughter.

…along with the really worried looks given from her friends.

"What's up with Cathy and speaking in gibberish?" Danny asked, dumb-founded.

Chris rolled his eyes. "It's Shakespearean! Honestly! Don't you ever pay attention in English class?"

"Nope."

And… Chris snorts.

For the Skyian, (who is currently amazed at the acting skills of this young one) stares at her as if she's insane.

Yet again, all aliens or insane.

("HEY!" Skyian shouted.)

So for Cathy, she smoothly went through the obstacles in one piece.

How?

No one. Will. Know.

She too had missed the attack of what the Skyian gave, earning another point for the MBC.

Anddd…

Cue on the most favorite beloved character,

DANNNYYYY!

So both of them had very determined look but of course, only one will go down in history!

So deal with it.

Finally, our most favorite light had turned green and the two were off like missiles.

Wow.

Anyways.

After Danny had showed off his moves with a surfboard; yes, real-life _water_ was on the air… did the authoress mentioned that Danny got drowned, earning laughs? Well, he did.

Guess The Danny isn't good at everything.

He had to find it the hard way.

Sucks to be him.

Once Danny got out of the wave, he nearly got struck by a slime ball…

So, he's currently laughing at the poor attempt.

In return, he got slime-balled.

Now, look who's laughing! Ha!

"Eww! This is too gross!" Danny exclaimed. "And it ruined my reputation!" He whined

"Ha. Ha" The Skyian laughed a robotic one. Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

So, moving on to the third obstacle. Yay.

Out of nowhere, real-life ropes that resemble much like a snake started to attack the oblivious Danny. But thanks to the very loud Sam, he wasn't anymore.

"DANNNNNNYYYYYY!" The two poor MBC members cringed at Sam's loudness.

Yeah, Cathy was right beside the cage.

"What?"

"Watch out!" Danny looked behind and moved to the side just in time as the rope just narrowly missed him.

"Owww… my ears are ringing." Cathy squeaked.

"Hey Sam; next time a bit louder! I can't hear myself think." Chris muttered.

Sam began to open her mouth.

"NO! WAIT! I was kidding!" Chris cried out.

And snapped her mouth shut, earning a relief sigh from both of the members.

For Danny, he's doing an "awesome" job of dodging all the ropes!

To sum it up, he. Is. Horrible. He would either get whacked or just barely misses it.

Then…

Danny had the most brilliant idea!

He quickly flew diagonally and the rope was of course following him because it is too much of a thick-head.

After several of zigzags, there stood a proud-looking Danny before flying off. And behind him, the ropes were in such a tangled mess.

Seeing this, the alien grew mad since it has nothing better to do than to go around, saying: Curse you, hooligan!" in an old lady-like.

So then, it saw Danny being close to the end and with a motion of a circle, he vanished!

Danny glanced behind and saw that the alien was gone!

Oh no!

But of course without a warning, something collided into him. Or rather, he colliding into something.

WHAM!

Danny had just crashed into a wall.

"Owww! Who put this good-for-nothing-sad-excuse of wall here!" He yelled, holding his sore nose. The wall suddenly got crashed down, revealing a smirking alien.

"What? How did you get here?" Danny exclaimed, stunned.

He smirked. "What matters is that I won but you have a choice: either have a rematch or see your friends suffer…"

"Rematch you twit!" Danny responded, angrily.

Oooooo…. anger-management.

"Fine. It starts in five. Go chit-chat." Danny glared at him before flying off to his friends.

Once he got there, he sighed.

"I'm sorry you guys. But with that alien-cheater, there's no way I will win."

"Don't apologize; if anyone is to apologize it will be that alien." Sam said.

"Now the only question is how are you going to win?" Chris asked.

Sam looked thoughtful before an idea popped into her head.

"I got it!"

Danny looked at her, questioningly.

"We just need a bait!"

At that moment, their supervisor's voice echoed inside Danny's head.

"_Fly faster…"_

Author's Note: Whew! I finally got this done. But I really should be studying for my part B (social) exam since that's the last one I have and I'm done! Yeah, it's on 20th… *sigh* just gotta review the things I didn't know… anyways, next time: Time for the real challenge and we're almost finished this story!


	9. Time for the real challenge!

Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to Dixxy for that lovely review! You know, I wasn't on drug… like I had said before I wrote that at 11:05 in the **night**. Sooo…. moving on!

Time for the real challenge!

The obstacle was made up of several different things but most of them were from before.

Guess the alien started to run out of ideas.

Then, they were off once more.

However, little did the alien know that his captured hostages were slowly struggling to escape.

When Danny saw the mist (the one that made Cathy go insane), he was smart enough to go above it.

"Huh? That's cheating!" The alien screamed.

"Oh really? I never knew that. Care to explain the rules again?" He sneered.

But…

The alien grew so angry that he started to chuck his bolts at the jock who moved out of the way.

Smart boy.

Two beeps were heard, alerting Danny that the two MBC were free.

The jock turned to see that those snake-ropes was next.

Hmm…

"Hey! Catch me if you can!" With that, he flew towards the ropes along with the alien who followed him. He smirked.

_Now let's see who's the real thick-headed._ Danny thought, feeling the ropes following him but the alien was behind him sooo…

When it was time, Danny stopped, hovering above.

He took this time to notice the face of the alien.

And boy, did it look scary with having hatred clearly written across his face. Now the people wonder was up with the authoress and with the demented looks…

"Hahaha! I got you now puny human!" The alien crazed, having a bolt in his hand.

"I think it's the other way around. Hasta la vista, alien!" Before the alien could throw his ready bolt, he suddenly got surrounded by a blue wavy light.

"WHATTT! NOOOOO! I should've winnnn!"

Finally, the alien is in the green container. Danny smiled at his three friends.

"Done and done!" Cathy said, holding the vacuvator.

"So… what are we going to do with the ropes? I thought that they would be smarter… but I guess not." Danny responded once he joined them; the four looked at the once again tangled ropes.

Dumb ropes.

"Welcome to the final round! I'm sure you all are excited just as I am! But only one question still remains: who will win the skydiving trophy?" The supervisor asked. "Now, the last challengers step forward!"

"You got this Danny!" Cassy cheered him on.

On the screen, it showed Danny and Sam!

"On green light, you may begin!"

Red…

Yellow…

Green!

The two racers dived off.

"Now this is what I like to call the: The Real Challenge!" Danny replied.

"Absolutely! Though, there should be a clear understatement." Sam said.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to WINNN!"

"Oh no you don't!"

They passed through the obstacles fairly good; sometimes, leaving Sam behind and leaving Danny behind. But the two got caught up easily, so they were neck to neck.

"Wow! Some intension between those two!" The supervisor announced. "Oh look! Almost at the finish line!"

The two friends were so close to the line andddd...

Author's Note: Another chapter done! … So, this chapter seemed a bit normal don't you think? Next time: The Winner is…


	10. The Winner is

Author's Note: Eep! Can't believe that we're so close to the end of another MBC series! Thank you guys so much for pulling through!

The Winner is…

All of the racers were back to the station, returning their ships.

Danny sighed. "It's been fun…"

"While it lasted…" Roger finished it for him.

"And now we're going back to the old, boring science class with a monotone teacher." Cassy stated.

-Sam's ship-

"Well this was one of the most fun days ever!" Mitch responded.

"Yeah but I hate it when the supervisor doesn't say who's the winner is!" Sam groaned in frustration.

"Didn't she say to meet with her once we're done?" Cathy reminded them. "She's at the entrance of the station."

"Oh yeah…"

-Chris's ship-

"It was nice knowing you, Chris. Glad we could meet each other." Kaitlin smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Now make way for the leader! We both know who won and it's me!" Mark said, earning a growl from Chris.

"_Our _team! Do you have any brains at all?" Chris yelled.

"How many times do I need to tell you this: he does not have any." Danny replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must collect my trophy."

"_Your trophy! Who made you king! Now, _if you will excuse me, I _must_ collect _my trophy!" _Mark mocked his words.

"It is so not your trophy! You just had horrible team players… no offence Chris."

Chris glared at his friend. "Gee thanks."

"If I were you, I would start running!" Kaitlin warned him.

"Why?"

"This!" With that, she started to chase Danny who screamed his head off.

Once he got to his destination, he panted heavily.

"Glad you could join us Daniel." The supervisor smiled, seeing everyone else coming suit.

"Great! Now since we all are here, time to announce the winner!" She looked at the students before continuing. "In sixth place… the Spartans!" Claps and pats erupted. "In fifth, the Wraith! Fourth: the Hawks! Third: The Comets!"

"Wow we actually came in a good place!" Kaitlin commented.

"However, there are some announcements. There will be no second but only first."

Sam eyes widened. "We didn't get disqualified did we?"

"I like don't like know." Wendy answered.

"You're using way too much likes."

"The winner is… a tie!"

"A _tie?_" Danny and Sam said in unison, jaws dropped.

"Congratulations, Daredevils and Gold 24k!" She smiled handing them the trophy.

"Alright!" Danny and Sam exclaimed, raising up the trophy with their teammates cheering along with everyone else… except Mark who had a sour look.

"Cheer up grumpy! Winning isn't everything!" Kaitlin told Mark.

"Whatever!"

Author's Note: *sigh* what I found interesting is that as we get near to the endings, the chapters are short. So I apologize.


	11. Epilogue

Author's Note: I can't believe we're almost done this! *Sigh* I'm going to miss having Danny laughing his head off at Mark… those two just makes my day. Don't you agree? Well here is the epilogue for Easter Day!

Onwards!

Chapter 11: Epilogue! (Yes, I finally found out the chapter numbers! I'm so proud!)

It was a bright sunny day at Singletown. There were people walking at the park on cleaning it; cars going this way and that while few birds were flying across the clear blue sky.

A figure seemed to be running in a hurry.

_Oh man! Oh man! I can't believe I'm late! Why didn't my mom wake me up earlier? _The person thought. The figure then skidded to the side, creating dust as it prepared to turn a corner which it did.

"The person had reached its destination but continued to run through the garden.

"Oh hello Samantha. How are you?" Mr. Smith greeted the girl; he is currently watering his exotic plants.

"Hi Mr. Smith! I'm panicking! Thanks!"

The grandpa watched the girl running (while transforming into her yellow suit at the same time) towards the clubhouse, making him to sigh. It only seemed yesterday when she first got her MBC V-com.

"Teenagers." He then turned to his plant. "Oh… do you want tea my little snookums?"

-Clubhouse-

It was quiet before a sudden roaring sound erupted the clubhouse, followed by screams.

"AAA! CHRISS! Go to your left side! Cathy! To the right; use your alien arms!" Danny ordered. He ran towards the odd-looking plant alien. But then, the plant grabbed his ankle with its vine and threw him against a wall.

The red member groaned. "That… hurt… Where's Sam when you need her?" After Chris and Cathy joined him (they too got thrown), a familiar voice called out.

"I'm here! Take that you fiend! HIYAH!" Sam jumped in the air and punched it in the face once it turned around. It fell to the ground, creating dust and Sam landed in front of it.

"Sorry for being late; I slept in." Sam apologized.

Chris looked skeptically; Sam sighed.

"I had a dream, making me to sleep in. And if it wasn't for my mom's yelling, you guys would've been eaten by now."

"… a dream about…" Danny started.

"That's none of your business!" She snapped.

"Girls and their dreams." Danny muttered.

Sam glared at him before shouting to the plant that had woken up. "Hey plant! We got a yummy treat for you! It's free!"

"Wait… what are you talking about…" Danny trailed off before looking up at the plant that was coming close to him.

"AAAAAAA!" Danny screamed, rushing out the door. The plant followed suit, leaving a trail of slime behind.

"You finished already Danny?" Mr. Smith asked, seeing him running.

"A giant-flesh eating monster is after meeeee!"

True enough was the plant growling and drooling, following him.

"You know the plan, let's bust him!" Sam yelled before the three ran off to aid their friend.

First, Cathy ran towards it and started to run in circle so it can confuse it. These types of plants are extremely vulnerable to dizziness.

It was working since it started to shoot its vine everywhere.

Second, Chris attacked a vine because that was the weakest point as it had a small glowing jewel on it. It roared in pain, waving the vines uncontrollably.

Cathy moved out of the way before evolving her blaster to the Double X and fired.

It was beginning to go down but before it could reach the ground, Sam vacuvate it.

"Good work team. Danny, you could come out now." Sam called out.

Out of a bush, Danny peeked out and it was indeed safe.

"I was totally not scared!" He proclaimed.

"Yeah right; which was why you ran out the door!"

"Only because you wanted me as a bait! And trust me; I do not want to be inside that thing's stomach again." He shuddered.

"Wait what do you mean _again?"_

"When you weren't here, Danny got swallowed from the plant. We just got him out before it digested him." Chris clarified.

"Ew."

"Oh! Good news! A holiday of what the Earthlings do is apparently tomorrow!" Cathy squealed, reading the calendar.

"What holiday?" Sam questioned.

"Easter Day!" She squealed; of course, the three MBC members gasp in fright.

With Cathy around, it's going to be a one heck of a holiday for sure.

Author's Note: I can't believe I'm done! *sigh* and now my break starts, starting on June 20th away from writing… that's gonna be hard 'cuz wherever you go, I have paper and pencil/pen! I shall miss you all and thank you for your encouraging support! For the break: it will only a five day break. I shall miss you.


End file.
